Proposal
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: FBAWTFT-fic. Newt asks for Queenie's permission before asking Tina a very important question. Two-Shot. Newt/Tina. Posted here because there doesn't appear to be a category exclusively for FBAWTFT.
1. Chapter 1

The last place Newt Scamander ever thought he would be was in an apartment in New York with a bowtruckle in one pocket and a diamond ring in a box in the other. To be honest, he had never thought that he'd have to ask permission to marry someone – that he would indeed marry someone at all – let alone asking the younger _sister_ of said girl for permission.

But here he was.

Jacob and Queenie's apartment was well-furnished, well-looked after, and that seemed to indicate that Jacob's bakery business was doing extremely well if nothing else. A pot was being scrubbed in the corner by a levitating brush, the ironing was doing itself, and a teapot poured itself on the table in front of him; it was clear that this home belonged to a wizard or witch.

Queenie Goldstein – Queenie Kowalski now, Newt corrected – had entered the room then, blonde curls pinned to her head and pink shift dancing around her legs delicately. Newt tried not to go pink at the thought of a certain someone else's legs and instead tried to focus his thoughts on the weather.

"It's alright," Queenie said with a slight giggle. "You don't need to hide it from me – I hear that kind of thing from Jacob all the time."

His cheeks reddened further. "I wasn't…well, that is to say…I wouldn't want to be indecent, of course…"

"No need to worry," She assured him quite sweetly, sitting down on the seat opposite him; with a flick of her wand she floated two mugs over. "Jacob's still at the bakery – I'm sure he'll bring home something sweet, if you're interested. He always does…I take it you prefer tea to coffee?"

"You remembered."

"Of course!" The two mugs set themselves on the coffee table and she looked at Newt expectantly. "So, why the sudden visit?"

"Can I not visit?" He asked, somewhat nervously. "You're one of my…good friends, Queenie…one of my only friends, if we're being honest."

Queenie seemed unperturbed. "Yes, but you usually only visit with Teenie…is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Newt assured her quite quickly. "She does miss you very much, though, and she's been looking forward to this trip for weeks. No, I wanted to visit on my own because…well…"

He absent-mindedly cast his mind back to the ring box in his pocket, forgetting for just a second who was sitting opposite him.

Queenie just stared at him for a moment – and then her mouth dropped open. "Oh my goodness! Yes…Oh my God! Yes, yes, of course!"

Before he could fully comprehend what had happened, she had thrown herself at him and knocked him quite cleanly off his chair; she was hardly heavy, of course, but the surprise of it took him aback.

"Oh, Teenie will be so thrilled! She's been wondering for so long now when – or even if - you'd pop the question, ever since Jacob and I announced our engagement!"

"I take it I have your permission?" Newt questioned, trying not to grin like too much of a fool. "I may ask her to marry me?"

Queenie let out another cry (or scream, he mused) of excitement. "Of course, of course! I promise I won't tell Teenie a single thing, I promise…but it'll be so difficult! We're going to be a family now, a real family…when are you asking her? Please tell me it'll be soon!"

Newt hesitated. "Oh. Umm. Well. I haven't really planned a certain date…or a time for it, to be quite honest. I was going to do that next."

"Goodness, it has to be soon!" She reiterated, moving so that they could both stand again. "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this a secret for!"

"It will be soon," He promised unsurely, straightening his coat and checking his pocket for Pickett; the bowtruckle gave a cry of protest at having been squashed in the hug. "I'll try and ask her before…before we leave for England again…I'm not very good at this sort of thing, I'm afraid. I want it to be the right time and place."

"Newt, dear, no matter where it is or when, she's going to say yes," Queenie said quite confidently with a smile. "You know, I don't think I've seen her as happy as she is with you – you should hear the thoughts she thinks!"

Despite having known both of the sisters for years, Newt couldn't help but blush at that. "Ah, well, that's…lovely to hear. But I do want this to be special; I want this to be right for her, for it to be perfect because…" He trailed off but he knew she would know what he was thinking.

 _Tina deserves it_.

Queenie's eyes filled with tears, a huge beautiful smile lighting up her face. "Oh, Newt…I am so glad it's going to be you. You're right – it's what she deserves."

 **Next chapter will be up soon, so I hope you all enjoyed this little first chapter - the next one IS longer and features a rather cheeky beast in the case...**

 **It'd be lovely if you let me all know what you thought, but I understand if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

There were several things Newt had to decide on when it came to proposing to Tina; at first he had thought about making arrangements to a high-class restaurant and asking her there, but then he had abandoned that idea as being too ostentatious – neither of them would have particularly liked having other dinner patrons staring at them getting engaged. He then thought about perhaps proposing inside of the case; it was a special place to both of them, he noted, as she had taken to helping him care for his creatures every evening – it was a ritual they had formed together – and it suddenly felt right to ask her to marry him whilst surrounded by the beasts that they both loved so dearly.

But how to bring the question about? Tina wasn't going to say yes if he asked whilst covered in dung or dirt, he thought anxiously, but bringing down a picnic would take far too much careful planning on his part – the beasts were bound to sniff it out and possibly eat it for themselves. In the end, he was going to have to be sure that all of the beasts were fed and cleaned before Tina came down to join him, and then he'd take her on a walk around the case – he'd pop the question then.

Tina was slightly later than usual that evening, having been to visit Queenie (Newt desperately hoped the blonde had kept the information to herself), and she grinned as she came over to him. "Jacob brought home some of his pastries," She explained, and Newt gave a nod – it was an acceptable reason to be late, he thought, seeing how delicious Jacob's baking was. "What needs doing? I could feed the mooncalves, and I've been meaning to visit Dougal for a while now…"

"Actually," He said with tiny smile, one hand carefully gripping the ring box in his trouser pocket. "I was thinking we could go for a walk. Everyone seems fairly settled tonight…shall we?"

Tina seemed slightly bemused by this but happily took his arm so that they could walk together.

The wonderful thing about Tina, Newt reflected, was that he sometimes didn't need to say anything to her – they could be quite content together, just walking silently or just looking at each other. There was never any awkwardness during those silent moments, instead a comfortable closeness that he greatly enjoyed. This was how it was now, the two of them strolling around the case arm-in-arm, just looking around at the creatures and occasionally commenting to each other.

"You know, I think we should find the Erumpent a mate," Tina mused, peering into the savannah enclosure. "She looks rather lonely by herself."

"I'm sure we'll find her one," Newt reflected, unable to keep himself from feeling nervous – he just had to find the right moment to ask. "I have been meaning to find another one to keep her company, but the males tend to explode during mating season when they fight. If we did find one we'd have to enlarge the enclosure – two of them with horns full of explosive fluid could be a bit risky."

"Even more so if they had a baby," Tina laughed, and he couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The charmed sky of the inside of the case had morphed into early evening, a warm golden glow spreading over the habitats of the various creatures. It was a wonderful feeling, as if the sun were setting, and Newt knew that this was as perfect a moment as he could get.

Palms sweating just a bit, Newt slowed down the walk so that they stopped completely; Tina turned to face him with a rather confused expression. "Is everything alright? Newt, you look kind of…worried…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," He assured her, trying his best not to stutter over his words; he took her hands in his and for a moment just stared at her. "Tina…I…I'm making a mess of this already. I apologize…"

"No, you haven't made a mess of anything," Tina told him firmly, somewhat concerned. "What are you trying to say, Newt? You're not sick, are you?"

Newt shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. What I'm trying to say is that…that I love you. I love you very much."

"I love you too," She said, a hint of a smile on her face as she reached to touch his cheek. "Did you ask me to walk with you just so that you could tell me again or…?"

"No, not quite." He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down as he continued to look at her – he had so wanted to do this right, but he just seemed to make a mess of things, as usual. "We've known each other for a number of years now, and I know that our relationship hasn't quite always been easy, but I know that I love you. I love you more than I think I've ever loved anyone."

Tina's eyes seemed to go misty with unshed tears as she understood. "Oh, Newt…"

He was lowering himself to the floor now, his hands reaching to clutch hers, onto one knee as he gazed up at her. "I know that many people find me very annoying, but you've never seemed to think that of me or my creatures… Do you remember when we were down here just after finding all of the beasts? You, me, Queenie and Jacob?" She nodded. "Well, Queenie read my mind when she asked me about…about someone I used to know at Hogwarts, and she told me that I needed a 'giver'. I think she meant, even then, that I needed _you_ – and I agree. I want more than anything in the world to live the rest of my life with you, loving you, for as long as you'll have me."

She seemed to have been reduced to tears, though not the unhappy kind, and he reached into his trouser pocket to find the ring box – when he opened it, however, there was nothing at all in there. Confused, Newt hurriedly checked his trouser pockets again _just in case_ , only to find that they were empty too.

"Newt? Is something wrong?"

"I…no, I just…" Newt had gone pink, flustered, as he re-checked his pockets. "I don't believe this…the ring was in here, I made sure…"

And then it clicked.

"I don't…the little bugger!" Newt stood up, still clutching Tina's hands in his, and looked around. "He's stolen the ring!"

"Who are you…Oh." For a moment he worried that she would be angry at the proposal being ruined – but then her face split into laughter. "Of course he took it – I can't say I'm surprised. Where is he?"

"Hopefully his den," Newt told her, and though he was glad she wasn't annoyed he couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Come on, he can't be far."

Thankfully the Niffler _had_ retreated back to his den – though the second he saw Newt and Tina approaching he scrambled to escape. Newt took his wand from his trousers and pointed it at the creature.

"Oh no you don't – _Accio_!"

The Niffler gave a squeaky cry of surprise as he found himself being pulled back to the messy-haired wizard, and he struggled awkwardly at the hands suddenly prodding him.

"Come on," Newt coaxed, lifting the Niffler upside-down by his ankles. "I don't want to have to force you. Hand it over." When the furry black creature did nothing, he gave a nod to himself. "Alright. Fine – I did warn you."

As he shook the Niffler, large piles of gold fell from the pouch and onto the floor; Tina let out a noise of recognition as a few pieces of jewellery appeared among them. "I've been looking for that necklace for weeks! How on Earth did he get his paws on it?"

"The little bugger's been sneaking out, I'd wager," Newt muttered, carefully searching for the ring amongst the treasures falling out. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your paws off of what doesn't belong to you? There's no need to be so greedy. Come on, where is it?" Nothing. "Alright, fine – you leave me no choice: I'm going to have to resort to tickling again. Is that what you want?"

Just as he reached his free hand to tickle at the creature's pouch, the Niffler looked at Tina – and then it held something out to her, as if in offering. Both of them froze for a moment as the ring glinted in the warm golden light, completely unsure of what to do; after a second, Tina took the ring slowly from the Niffler, staring at it in her hands.

Newt hurriedly lowered the Niffler to the floor and turned back to Tina while it scuffled back to its den. "Tina…I am _so_ sorry. This has not gone at all the way I planned; I wanted this to be romantic and right and just perfect for you, but I seem to have buggered everything up- "

"Newt."

"I…Yes?"

Tina's eyes were shining with tears as she held out the ring to him. "Ask the question…please, ask it now."

Hardly daring to believe it, he took the ring from her and slowly dropped to his knee; when he looked up, his eyes were teary too. "Alright. What I was trying to say earlier, Tina, was that…was that I would like very much to spend the rest of my life with you, to spend the rest of my life making you happy, more than anything."

He took a deep breath, looking up at her; she was so wonderful, he reflected, so perfect to him – and suddenly the proposal didn't seem ruined at all.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein… _Tina_ …Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? That is…Will you marry me?"

She didn't even hesitate, her smile radiant and lighting up her face. "Yes. Yes, of course!" She was crying tears of joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, and he couldn't help but let a tear escape as well. "Newt…" She seemed quite speechless by his proposal, absolutely touched.

"It fits," He offered, rather dazedly with a crooked smile.

Tina let a teary laugh escape her as she wiped her eyes. "Yes, yes it does! It fits perfectly!"

Filled with absolute joy, he leaned down to press a kiss to her mouth which she eagerly returned; it left them both feeling rather weak in the knees, and when they pulled away they could only stare at each other and laugh again.

"We're going to be married," Tina stated, voice barely louder than a whisper as she combed a hand through his hair. "Newt, we're going to be married."

"Yes," Newt agreed, taking her left hand; the ring shined on her finger, and it sent a thrill running through him. "Merlin, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right this minute. I love you so very much, Tina."

"I know," She agreed, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. "I love you very much as well, Newt Scamander, and I can't wait to be married to you."

 **I hope you've all enjoyed this story - if you have requests about what you want to see then you can totally ask and I'll try. :)**

 **I LOVE Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I really do, and I can't believe we've got to wait another two years for the next one -_- In case it wasn't obvious, Newt and Tina are both my favourite characters and my OTP for the fandom, so I hope we get to see more of their relationship in the next film (if I have to wait more than two years for some Newtina stuff, I'll die).**

 **But yeah, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed my little fic! :)**


End file.
